


Mercy

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Helpless Castiel (Supernatural), Helpless Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sam Rapes Castiel, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural), no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam Winchester has a helpless angel in his bed.And his brother is trapped in the next room, forced to listen to everything Sam does then.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> So Sam’s evil in this story, and he has Cas and Dean right where he wants them, and he shows no mercy.

Like this, Sam knows he could do anything he wanted.

He has a helpless angel in his bed, in his control, and the dark thrill of it is like fire in his blood.

He stretches out behind Castiel, presses himself against the long taut line of him, and slips his fingers around the ropes binding the angel’s wrists and arms.

It can’t be comfortable, but he knows Cas can take it.

His other hand he uses to guide Cas’s top leg forward, and holds it there as he slips inside him.

Cas cries out; his head jerks back, coming to rest on Sam’s shoulder, and every time Sam grinds inward, keeping it tortuously slow, he hears the angel’s breath hitch.

But it’s not enough; he pulls out, and pushes Cas over onto his back, settles between his thighs.

The position’s awkward, Cas’s arms trapped beneath him, and it doesn’t get any better when Sam breaches him, goes hard and fast, and braces himself with his hands pinning Cas’s shoulders to the bed.

“Sam, Sam, please!”

Sam shifts one hand to cover Cas’s mouth, and the rest of the noises he makes are moans and muffled words which he likes a lot better.

He hears other muffled sounds, then; yells and a furious pounding through the wall.

That probably means Dean found a way to slip the cuffs, and remove his gag, not surprising, but Sam’s made sure he isn’t getting out of the room.

He gets a whole different high imagining what Dean might be imagining right now, what he thinks Sam’s doing in here with the family angel.

Is it this, he wonders, or something worse?

When he comes, Cas’s name a taunting cry on his lips that he knows Dean will have heard, it’s even more delicious because the angel’s crying.

Fat, hot tears running down his cheeks, dammed by Sam’s fingers.

Sam kisses him, swallowing down the rest of Cas’s pleas.

If he thinks _that_ was bad, wait until he sees what Sam’s got planned next.


End file.
